The New Hatake
by Anime-Boy07
Summary: After seeing his Sensei son almost get killed Kakashi makes a decision. The decision to become something. Something he never wanted to become. This decision will give him responsibility over ones life. The Life of Uzumaki Naruto. NaruxHina
1. THe Decision

AnimeBoy- AB here! Just taking a break from my other story the Happier Life. This idea just came to me and I promise this one will be different from others. In other stories Naruto became all great after being adopted by Kakashi or other Jounin. In this story I am going to be tough on Naruto. Well enough of me talking you probably want to read the story, so here it is, The New Hatake!

Summary- After seeing the seed of his Sensei get almost kill Kakashi makes a decision. The decision to become something. Something he never wanted to become. This decision will actually give him responsibility over ones life. The Life of Uzumaki Naruto. See how he helps him achieve his dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Chapter 1- The Decision 

On a corner of a rooftop stood a young man with silver hair. The man seemed to be watching over the city like he was waiting for something to happen. The man's left eye was covered with a headband of the Kohona leaf symbol.

The man was in his usual ninja clothing. His Jounin vest covered his dark undershirt, his ordinary ninja pants were sitting comfortably on his hips, and of course his mask covered half of his face. This man was Hatake Kakashi of the ANBU.

Kakashi was on his nightly patrol of Kohona. He was required to wear his uniform on patrols but he never would listen to his captain.

Kakashi just stood there knowing this would yet be another boring patrol like always. After some time went by Kakashi decided to pull out his infamous book. After just a few seconds of reading giggles were heard from the sliver haired man.

After several minutes he began to notice a different feeling in the air. He knew this feeling; it felt like a cold chill running down your spine. It felt like a horror chasing you. This feeling was fear.

Kakashi looked around the town looking for the source till he found it. It was a young boy no older than five running from a huge mob of people with knives and glass bottles. The young boy had blond hair and blue eyes. This young boy was Naruto Uzumaki, jailer of the nine tail fox, Kyuubi.

Naruto had the worst fear of all in his eyes, the fear of death. Kakashi's eyes widen when he saw Naruto turn into an alley with no exit in it. Kakashi quickly made haste toward the alley hoping he was not to late.

After two minutes of jumping from roof to roof Kakashi finally made it. He was at the opening of the alley to see a horrible scene. Villagers were kicking Naruto around like a rag doll. Kakashi knew of only one way to stop this and he was going to do it.

"What's going on here!" yelled Kakashi. Everyone turn around and smirk to see the fourth Hokage student right in front of them. After some short silence a villager step up and said, "Ah Kakashi. As you can see we were just finishing off what the third could not."

The villager spoke so calmly like nothing was happening and continued on. "Since the boy did practically kill your sensei would you like to put in the last blow to end the demons life?" said the villager with a devious smile on his face.

Kakashi thought for a moment and look back at Naruto. He was bleeding a lot. He had glass shards on his back and bruises everywhere on his body. Slowly Kakashi started to do hand seals for his famous Jutsu.

Kakashi slowly powered up his Chidori and began to speak. "I should've done this a long time ago…" said Kakashi looking down at nothing. "Yes you should've Kakashi, now do it for your…" but the man never finish his words.

Kakashi ram his chidori right through the man's throat. "How dare you speak to about my Sensei…" said Kakashi. He looked toward the other villagers and said, "If you don't want to end up like him I suggest you leave now." With that the villagers drop their weapons and ran off into the city.

Slowly Kakashi began to walk toward Naruto. Naruto began to notice and tired to run away, but notice he was in a dead end. Naruto did the only thing he could do close his eyes and beg for mercy.

"P-Please mister. D-Don't hurt me. I-I'll do anything." Begged Naruto. Kakashi left bad for the kid to have such a bad life already. Kakashi slowly picked up Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I am here to help. Just go asleep right now. I'll take you the Hokage." Whispered Kakashi in a soft voice.

Naruto thought he was lying, but had a good feeling about this guy. He slowly nodded his head and went into a deep sleep.

Kakashi slowly began to walk toward the Hokage's tower.

The Hokage Tower 30 mins. Later 

"Hokage-sama you should know better than not having a person to guard Naruto." Said Kakashi in a harsh low voice trying not to wake up Naruto.

"I know Kakashi, but no one is willing to do it, because they don't want to be seen as a demon lover as the villagers would put it." Replied the third.

"If someone doesn't do something about this Naruto could really become what they fear." Said Kakashi looking a little sad.

"I know Kakashi, but no one wants to adopt him. No one has a good heart these days." Said the third feeling a bit disappointed about his village.

Kakashi thought for a long time. There was silence between the two and Kakashi finally decide to speak his mind.

"I'll do it…" said Kakashi looking at Naruto sleeping on the couch.

"Do what?" asked the Hokage.

"I will adopt Uzumaki Naruto." Smiled Kakashi under his mask

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

AB- So what do you think? Love it or hate it, or maybe a little bit of both. This will be Naruto and Hinata fic, so please don't get mad me. I just love the pairing sorry, but for Kakashi and other characters you can vote who goes with whom! So that's all I have to say take it Garra!

Garra- REVIEW OR 

AB- cough anger management cough

Garra- I mean please review so I don't go to anger management. PLEASE REVIEW THAT PLACE IS HORRIBLE.

AB-That'll do Garra. That'll do.


	2. A New Life Style

AnimeBoy- AB here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! We just got a new computer and it took a while to set up and also I have very busy life at high school and football. I have been also looking up Kingdom Hearts 3 information. I heard a big rumor everyone believes that Sora and company won't be in it and at first I was like, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! But I forgot Nomaru said he hasn't even started on the storyline yet so hopefully they will be in it. Anyways back to my story. Here is the second chapter!

ENJOY!

_Last chapter- "I know Kakashi, but no one wants to adopt him. No one has a good heart these days." Said the third feeling a bit disappointed about his village._

_Kakashi thought for a long time. There was silence between the two and Kakashi finally decide to speak his mind._

"_I'll do it…" said Kakashi looking at Naruto sleeping on the couch._

"_Do what?" asked the Hokage._

"_I will adopt Uzumaki Naruto." Smiled Kakashi under his mask_

**Chapter 2- New Life Styles**

"Are you sure you want to do this Kakashi." Said Sarutobi, stroking his beard gently. "Being a parent at such a young age can be a very harsh, yet it has its rewards."

Kakashi simply smiled and said, "I am very sure Hokage-sama. I owe it to my sensei to take care of his son, I also owe to myself for not doing this earlier. To protect this child from the world that seems to mistaken him from the demon is my duty now."

Sarutobi smiled and went into thought, '_Arashi… it seems your student has finally listened to you… he has finally matured into the ninja you wanted him to…' _

"Well before you change your mind lets sign those papers." Smiled Sarutobi, he went into his drawer looking through files and pulled out a large stack of papers, a very large stack of papers. Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Well I leave you alone for a while. Happy signing!" said Sarutobi and with that he went to get some tea.

Kakashi just sighed and started signing ever paper. He got to the last part. It said 'Please write the child's new name.' Kakashi looked over at the boy sleeping on the couch. He simply smiled and thought as he wrote the name. '_Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki… Say hello to Naruto Uzumaki Hatake!'_

**10 am at Kakashi's apartment**

'_God this kid can sleep a long time.'_ Thought Kakashi while he watch Naruto sleep on his bed peacefully. _'Since it seems he won't awake up for a while, I might as well get some sleep too.'_

Kakashi's eye slow began to droop. After a minute or so, Kakashi was having a well deserved rest.

**12 in the afternoon**

Naruto slowly moved around the bed wondering if this was his bed. _'My bed never felt this soft before. Maybe I am dreaming or maybe someone has captured me and wants to hurt me.'_

After arguing with himself whether it was safe to open his eyes, he decided to open his eyes. Naruto slowly open his eyes and scanned the room. He saw nothing strange about the room, but he didn't look at the ceiling which had all the covers of Icha-Icha Paradise on it.

He looked at the corner of the room and saw the man from last night sleeping peacefully. Naruto started arguing with himself again whether he should wake up the strange man or leave him be, but before he could decide the man started to slowly wake up.

Kakashi opened his one visible eye to se Naruto in deep thought. Doing transportation Jutsu he transported right behind him.

Kakashi tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto slowly turned around and saw Kakashi. "Yo!" said Kakashi. All Naruto did was stare and suddenly he cried out "EP!" like Hinata always does. He was so in shock when he yelled he fell off the bed and the floor head first.

All Kakashi could do was watch in horror as his new son hit the floor. For a moment there was silence till Naruto started crying a lot.

"OWWWIE! THAT HURT!" yelled Naruto while crying. Kakashi started to panic and said, "I AM SO SORRY! Let me get some ice."

He quickly left the room and came back as fast as he can with a bag of ice. "Here put this on your head to numb the pain." Said Kakashi while putting the ice on his head.

"Sniff… So mister why I am here anyways?" asked Naruto

"Well you see… I adopted you isn't that great!' exclaimed Kakashi.

Naruto sat there for a moment and the information finally hit him and it hit him hard. All he did was yell out, "NANI!"

Kakashi began to explain how he came to be his father. He only left out one part of the night. The part was him knowing his father. He wouldn't want Naruto to know just yet.

Naruto absorbed all the information that Kakashi told him. At the end all Naruto did was smile. Naruto suddenly jumped on Kakashi and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! Thank you mister, I mean Dad!" said Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

Kakashi smiled and remembered that he had to go take Naruto shopping for clothes and some ninja gear.

"Your welcome Naruto. You deserved better so I came to help." Smiled Kakashi. "Now let's get you in the shower and get some Brunch in our stomachs. Then we can go shopping for clothes and ninja gear."

Naruto suddenly got even happier when Kakashi mentioned ninja gear. Naruto quickly took a shower and put on some of Kakashi's old clothes. They quickly ate Brunch and left for shopping.

**Shopping District 1:30 pm**

Naruto and Kakashi kept walking till they reached a store with clothes in it. Kakashi started to walk in, but Naruto wasn't coming.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto was looking at the ground sadly and replied "The last I went in there, the lady who owns the store hit me with a broom and kicked me out."

"Oh don't worry about that. I am sure she'll let you in today." Said Kakashi.

Naruto began to think if he was right, but let it go and went in the store with him. As soon as the cashier saw Naruto he went into the back to tell the lady.

The lady came out with a broom and was ready to hit Naruto, but she then saw Kakashi right beside Naruto. Kakashi let off such a powerful killing intent the lady froze and turned around toward the back.

Since Kakashi directed the intent toward the woman no one noticed it. After the lady left Naruto spoke up. "I guess you right dad."

Kakashi simply smiled at his new son and let Naruto pick out his clothes while he caught up on some reading.

**With Naruto!**

"_No, No, NO!"_ screamed Naruto in his head looking. Naruto was looking through shirts and none of them were orange. Naruto made a small pile behind him that when he took a step back he slipped and fell on his back.

Right after Naruto felled a young girl with indigo hair tripped on Naruto's foot and fell straight towards Naruto's face. The stopped herself from hitting Naruto by putting her hands on the ground to break the fall.

Naruto's face was inches away from the girl. The young girl face grew so red that it was as dark as a tomato. Naruto just sighed and said, "Well that was close. My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?"

The young girl gulped loudly and stuttered out, "N-Nice to meet y-you N-Naruto-san. My name is Hyugga H-Hinata."

While all this was happening Kakashi looked at their position. "Hmmm… The position reminds me of my book." Smiled Kakashi and went back to his book giggling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- Phew! Finally done.

Gaara- That sucked ass…

AB- GAARA GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I KILL YOUR MOM!

Gaara- My mom is dead…

AB- …Ummm… Sorry?

Gaara- Whatever just review before I kill him…

AB- Aww you don't mean that… Right?


	3. A Friend

AnimeBoy- AB here! I AM REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been sick for a long time! It sucks being sick… I can't even breathe through my nose… Well for all those you have reviewed I thank you for doing so. Those who haven't… SHAME OF YOU! Ha-ha just kidding. My last chapter I got a couple reviews about it being cute… Thanks a lot… Now I look like a pansy…

Gaara- PSH! You've been a pansy for a long time cracker…

AB- WTF? Oo… Whatever all I know is that I am not a pansy…

Gaara- SUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRREEEEE!

AB- ….--….

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did I would have a life…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Last chapter-

_Naruto's face was inches away from the girl. The young girl face grew so red that it was as dark as a tomato. Naruto just sighed and said, "Well that was close. My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" _

_The young girl gulped loudly and stuttered out, "N-Nice to meet y-you N-Naruto-san. My name is Hyugga H-Hinata."_

_While all this was happening Kakashi looked at their position. "Hmmm… The position reminds me of my book." Smiled Kakashi and went back to his book giggling. _

**Chapter 3- A Friend**

The two just lay there for a while, looking at each other, well maybe not Naruto. Naruto was in deep thought. _'Hm… This is a perfect chance to make a friend. My first friend. This day is getting better every minute.'_

Naruto waited for Hinata to get off, but she seemed to be in a daze. He started to get uncomfortable and spoke up first. "Ummm… Excuse me Hinata. Can you get off me?"

Hinata immediately snapped out of her daze and quickly got off Naruto. Hinata quickly apologize, "I-I am sorry N-Naruto-san. P-Please forgive me."

"No need to say sorry." Smiled Naurto, "And I was wondering… Wouldliketobemyfriend."

Hinata looked at Naruto strangely and said, "Ummm… Can you please repeat that? You spoke to fast."

Naruto just took a deep breathe and said it much slower. "Would you like to be my friend?"

At first Hinata blush at the question, but finally answered after what seemed like hours. "O-Of course I-I'll be your friend Naruto-san."

Like magic Naruto instantly grinned like a mad man. Naruto was so excited that he grabbed Hinata and hugged her while jumping around. Hinata just did one thing at that moment… she fainted.

Naruto started to panic a lot. "HINATA! NO I HUGGED HER SO HARD THAT SHE DIED!" Naruto started to cry a little which turned into sobbing. Kakashi just sighed and walked over to help.

"Naruto, Hinata isn't dead she just fainted. Now let's get her to her father before he starts to worry about her." Said Kakashi.

"Alright as long as I get to play with her tomorrow." Grinned Naruto

"We will see what her father says." Said Kakashi.

Even thought it was a 50 chance that Hinata's father would say no, Naruto still grinned like a mad man. After walking for some bit of time through the store Kakashi and Naruto finally found Hiashi.

"Hiashi, I think we found something you might've lost." Said Kakashi holding Hinata in his arms.

Hiashi turned around to see a sleeping Hinata in Kakashi's arms, but he also saw a small boy at Kakashi's leg trying to hide himself from his view.

Hiashi smiled. "So it seems. And it also seems that you have a secret of your own hiding behind your leg."

And right at that moment Hinata was waking up. Kakashi used the moment to good use. "Naruto go play Hinata for a while. Me Hiashi have to talk for a while."

Kakashi let Hinata down. Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and they ran off to do normal 5 years old stuff. (I don't know what 5 years old do so… DEAL WITH IT!)

"So it is true. You adopted the child." Said Hiashi looking very serious now

"Yes I did. He needed a better life through my eyes. And it is all I can do for my sensei." Said Kakashi

Hiashi merely smiled and said, "I understand, but the villagers might not like your choice. Think about it. One of their best ninja taking care on what they call a demon."

"Well someone has to shows these people the truth. Naruto is not a demon, but a human being." After that last statement of the villagers Kakashi's anger risen a little more.

Hiashi replied, "I know Kakashi, I know. How bout we take a walk to the park, so our kids can play in a more suitable environment." (Sounds like Hiashi is gay… lol just kidding…)

"Alright, lets go." Said Kakashi

**At the Park **

While Kakashi and Hiashi talked "simple" business, Naruto and Hinata played in the sandbox.

Both Naruto and Hinata seemed to be having fun building sandcastles, but they began to notice another presence behind them.

Hinata was the first to notice it since she was already getting trained by her father. She slowly turned her head around and Naruto followed. What they saw was a plain weird…

A young boy in an oversized jacket with black glasses was crying over a small branch. Seeing this Hinata and Naruto toddled their way over to the young boy. (What… you expect them to rush up to a stranger and say, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Jeez…)

As they got closer they saw what the boy was crying. It was a lady bug. When they got to him they just stood there. They didn't know how to handle this. (REMENBER 5 YEARS OLD!)

Hinata slowly moved her hand toward the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ummm… A-Are you a-alright?"

The boy sniffed and replied, "No… My friend died… I know he is just a bug, but he was only my friend…"

The boy began to start crying even more, but Naruto of course came up with an idea.

"If you want to, you can be our friend. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and she is Hinata!" smiled Naruto holding out his hand.

The young boy looked up and started to smile and grabbed Naruto's hand and said, "Shino Aburame…"

**WITH KAKASHI AND HIASHI**

"I know you need to this, but you can't do it alone…" started Hiashi

"Nothing you say will ever change my mind Hiashi." Said Kakashi, looking deadly serious.

Hiashi smiled, "Now Kakashi that's not what I meant. All I am saying is that the Hyugga clan is here if you ever need help."

Before Kakashi could reply another voice came into the conservation. "Now men don't start acting like children."

Kakashi just smirked. "Nice to see you Shibi."

Hiashi just smiled and motioned him to sit with them. Shibi did what he was asked to and sat on the bench. They all looked at the three kids playing in the sandbox.

"So… I guess are kids are gonna have a very interesting life huh?" asked Shibi.

"Ya, it will be fun" replied Hiashi

Kakashi smiled, "Can't wait till their hormones kick in."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- PHEW! Finish! Well I hope you liked it!

Gaara- YA R----------

AB- Gaara shut up! I am not in the mood today!

Gaara.- ….pansy….

AB-… I'll give you 3 seconds…

Gaara- Running faster than light…

AB- Oo Whatever…. Review for me alright!


	4. YEAH EXAMS! I MEAN OH NO!

Authors Note- Sorry for not updating for so long… I've been busy with school and sports… Sorry please forgive me…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AB- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AGREEING I AM NOT A PANSY! That Gaara sure can get in your head….

Gaara- You knows it bitch…

AB- Is it me or is Gaara trying to a act "Gangster"

Gaara- Please bitch! Shut up before I pop a cap at you!

AB- … Just read the story…

Gaara- Ya read the story before I pop at you!

AB- …

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto… but a guy can wish he did….

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_ALL OR NOTHING! GENIN EXAM!_**

**YEAH! EXAM DAY! I mean OH NO!**

A young boy was sleeping soundly till it was interrupted by an unpleasant sound. _BUZZ! BUZZ!_ _"UGH! MORNING ALREADY!' _yelled the young blond.

The blond tried to ignore the alarm clock and go back to sleep, until another sound came into his ears. "NARUTO! I DON'T HEAR YOU GETTING UP! REMENBER THIS ONE WORD! EXAM!" yelled a man from downstairs. Who was this man? He was the father of Naruto Uzumaki Hatake!

Sleepy eyes opened wider than bowling balls. "AHHHHHHH! I'M LATE! GOTTA GO! HURRY HURRY!" yelled Naruto.

Downstairs Kakashi just chuckled to himself. _'Hehe… I knew that would get him up… Now to play around with him before the exams!'_

**5 minutes later, Downstairs**

Kakashi just sat watching Naruto eat. He was about to throw up seeing how fast Naruto can actually eat. "Ummm… Naruto…"

"No Time to talk Dad! I AM LATE!" yelled Naruto and began to eat even faster.

"You baka! Did you even look at your clock to see what time it was?" asked Kakashi looking away from his son 'eating'.

Naruto dropped his chopsticks and looked at the clock on t he wall. '_7:35… more than an hour till the test."_ Naruto slowly go up and made his way to the bathroom. After he closed the door all that was heard was vomiting sounds.

Kakashi simply got some ear plugs and read his favorite book.

**7:50**

After a grueling fifteen minutes in the bathroom, Kakashi and Naruto just sat at the table in silence. Kakashi wanting to break the silence he asked a very simple question.

"So Naruto…. When are you going to ask Hinata out?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled a blushing Naruto

"Oh come on… I know you like her a 'lot'. I've seen how you look at her…" said Kakashi putting his attention back to his book.

Naruto just twitch a little. "Me and Hinata are just friends. Nothing more."

"Psh ya right." Replied Kakashi

"Your not one to talk dad. What about you and that lady… What was her name again? OH YA ANKO!" Exclaimed Naruto pointing a finger at Kakashi.

'Gulp' was all that was heard from Kakashi. He slowly turned his head away from his book and was twitching a bit.

"What did you say?" asked Kakashi blushing under his mask.

"You heard me! I know what you Anko do!" yelled Naruto yet again pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"No-o you don't understand! S-She has seducing ways!" stuttered Kakashi

"Ya Right! You still like her since you fall for her seducing ways! And I have proof!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a couple of pictures from his pocket and showed them to Kakashi. They were pictures of Anko and him doing 'things'. Kakashi suddenly felt like killing himself.

"What do you want for those pictures?" asked a very tense Kakashi

Naruto went into deep thought and replied, "Well let's see… You can start off by raising my allowance, clean my room for the rest of the year, teach me a new jutsu every week, and you can't read those pervy books for a whole month."

"WHAT! How will the not reading my books help you! I will not do it!" yelled Kakashi

"Oh just for my pure enjoyment, but since you disagree with my idea I guess you and Anko will make the front cover of the newspaper…" said Naruto

"Wait… I'll do it… Just let me say goodbye to my books…" cried Kakashi

'_Jeez what a big baby'_ thought Naruto

After a few minutes of Kakashi looking at his books for the last time, Naruto got all the books and hid them away. For a while after that he just watched his dad morn of his books._ 'Wow… those books mean a lot to him… OH WELL!' _thought Naruto

"Ok… Well I gotta go to school now, so bye dad!" smiled Naruto

Kakashi just sat there in pain. If one was close enough they could see a single tear drop in Kakashi's eye. Indeed, Kakashi was in pain.

**The Academy **

Naruto's hand slowly went toward the door, but suddenly he stopped. He took a deep breathe and went into deep thought. _'What if… What if I'm not good enough and everyone makes fun of me… Well as long as I have Hinata as my friend I know I'll be ok…'_ That encouraged Naruto that he could pass this test. He was about to open the door till he heard the sound of two people running behind him.

He turned around to see horror. Sakura and Ino were running straight at him and seemed to be in race. Number one rule when Sakura and Ino are in a race, never be in their way.

Before he knew he was ran over by girls… left behind to rot. With footprints all over him he slowly got up and walked into the classroom. He watch the girls fight over who should sit next to Sasuke. Even though he hated the guy he still felt sorry for the curse of the fangirls.

He saw all but one girl sitting in the corner. That girl was his first friend. She was Hyuuga Hinata. As he started to walked over to her a boy stepped in front of him.

"Hello Naruto… Good luck on the test my friend." Said the monotone boy

"Hehe thanks Shino and Good luck to you too." Smiled Naruto

The boy merely nodded his head and sat back down. While Naruto was walking toward Hinata he notice she was doing her little habit of poking her fingers together. _'She looks cute when she does that… Wait a minute! I CAN'T HAVE THOUGHTS LIKE THAT! Damn you dad! You and your perverted books have poisoned me!" _ Even though Naruto didn't know it, but he was standing right next to Hinata hitting his head saying things like, 'Pervert dad… dumb books'

Hinata sat there worried that her friend has gone crazy. "Ummm… N-Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Hinata

Naruto eyes suddenly realized where he was. He saw Hinata sitting right beside him. He sat right by her and said, "Hehe, sorry about that. Having an internal argument."

Hinata just sat there hoping he was right as she began to talk Iruka came into the classroom and started to speech. "Okay settle down everyone it's time for your test."

Everyone started to get silent while Iruka continued on. "The first part of the test will be a paper exam and the second part will be a bushin test."

Naruto just sighed he knew he could do the paper test with ease since his dad made him study everyday, but the bushin was a problem. Hinata saw her friend discourage face and said, "I-I'm sure you'll do fine Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ya I hope so, Hinata."

**30 minutes later**

"Pencils down! Please pass up the papers and then we will began the next test!" said Iruka

Even though Naruto didn't showed it he was nervous. As one went after another into the other room, he had the worst luck of all. He was the last one to go. Before he went Hinata came out from the other door and said, "G-Good Luck Naruto-kun… I-I know you'll pass."

As she left Naruto just smiled and walked into the testing room. As he came in he saw all of his teachers around the room with Iruka up in front. Most of them were glaring at him, but some were actually smiling at him. This made him felt a little better.

"Naruto, you must make 5 bushins to pass. Good luck." Smiled Iruka

Naruto nodded his and started build up his chakra. He tried to ignore the glares, but they were bothering him. "_NO! Concentrate you can do this!"_ and then he did the hand seal and closed his eyes.

"Naruto…" said Iruka

Naruto started to open his eyes and saw Iruka smiling. Naruto looked around and saw at least 10 clones. "You Pass!" said Iruka

"WHAT YOUR GOING TO LET THE DEMON CHILD BECOME A SHINOBI! HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED ALL OF OUR COMRADES!" yelled one of the teachers

"STOP! You know that's forbidden!" yelled Iruka

"SHUT UP WE NEED TO KILL THE KYUUBI! HE IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! KILL HIM!" yelled the teacher and suddenly 5 anbu's surround him

"Your under arrest for disobeying the Fourth's Law." Said one of the anbu's.

Naruto just stood there, shaking and on the verge of crying. _'I'm the Kyuubi… I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED EVERYONE!'_ thought a very sad Naruto and all of sudden he ran off.

"NARUTO COMEBACK!" yelled Iruka

**On a rooftop**

Naruto was crying, he tried to stop, but the tears just kept coming. He suddenly felt another presence and turned around. He saw his teacher Mizuki standing there.

"Hey Naruto, wanna talk about your problem." Smiled Mizuki

"Mizuki-sensei…" said Naruto

"Want me to make the pain go away?" said Mizuki

Naruto just looked up in hope that Mizuki could actually do that.

"Can you really do that?" asked Naruto

"Sure, all I need you to do is get something for me…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AB- OMG CLIFFY! I'll try to update faster this time to make you guys happy. Till next time! Gaara take it!

Gaara- Review or else I'll pop a cap in your ass!


	5. Blood Awakened

AnimeBoy- AB here! Sorry for the horrible wait for an update. I've just been busy with school and my life. I promise I will start updating sooner than usual. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter four! So Gaara we haven't talked for a while!

Gaara- And I wish it would've stayed like that…

AB- Aww… Gaara I know you truly care about me deep inside! Since we are best buds!

Gaara- Ya… whatever…

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! If I did why the hell would I be typing Fan Fiction...?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**A Blood Awakened **_

_It was nearly midnight in Konoha; everyone was asleep except for a few. From far away one could only think they were out for a nice walk, but up close this was no walk at all. This was a search for a certain boy, a boy who found a terrible secret. A secret that made the boy sore and lonely. A secret that will change the course of his life forever._

"Have you found him yet?" asked a very worried Hokage.

"No sir, we have looked everywhere." Said a Anbu

"Keep searching! He should be around." Said the Hokage "_Naruto… where are you… Kakashi is so worried…"_ thought the worried Hokage.

Sarutobi had sent all his ANBU on a search for Naruto. He also had to have 5 Anbu stop Kakashi from killing the idiot who told the truth about Naruto. With the Hokage and the Anbu out searching for Naruto this left the Hokage tower unprotected.

A shadow crept into the Hokage's office, making sure no one was there he quickly went into the back room where hundreds of scrolls were.

"Nope, that's not it, God where the hell is it…" said a very frustrated Naruto while scanning quickly through the scrolls.

"AH HA! There you are baby." Said Naruto while he picked up a scroll. He quickly tried to get out of the building, but ran into some trouble.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" yelled a couple of Jounin and Chunin

Naruto just did his Fox-grin and said, "Ummmm… Hi?"

"GET HIM!" yelled one of the Chunin

_Time for that special move dad taught me!_

Naruto quickly made a sign and yelled out "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Suddenly 10 Naruto's appeared all around the group of Nin.

"Hehe, now for part two. SEXY NO JUTSU!" yelled Naruto.

And for what happen to the Nin, let's just say that there was lots of blood everywhere.

_Psh… perverts…_ thought Naruto

_With Kakashi_

_Where is he? I can't lose him, even though I am not his true father, I am his father through his eyes! _Thought Kakashi while searching frantically. He, Hiashi, and Shibi have been searching nonstop for a few hours.

Kakashi suddenly felt another presence and quickly searched the surrounding area and found who was there. It was Mizuki; he had an evil smirk on his face and was heading toward the forest.

Kakashi didn't know what he was up to, but he had a gut feeling it had something to do with Naruto. He quickly hurried off toward the direction where Mizuki went.

_Don't worry son, I'm coming!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Cabin in the Woods_

_Hmm… Mizuki-sensei should've been here already. Wonder what's in the scroll?_ Naruto tried to keep his curiosity from controlling, but in the end, it won.

"I'm sure a peek won't hurt." Said Naruto

When Naruto open the scroll, he was amazed. The scroll had so many techniques in it that he couldn't count all of them. In his mind he was fighting with himself if he should try to do learn one or not. Again, his curiosity won.

"Let's see… Technique number on is Kage Bunshin No Jutsu… Ugh I already know that one!" yelled Naruto

"Well let's see number two! Hmm… Blood Pact? Wonder what that is." Naruto began to read the explanation and was amazed at what it said.

_For whom this may concern, this is a message of the Blood Clan. The Blood Clan is an ancient clan from that started at the beginning of Ninja usage. We are a clan of blood user jutsu's, which are about to die out. There are not many blood users anymore since our jutsu use to much chakra, but still effective for killing our enemies. Please 1__st__ Hokage, start a clan in your village to save our teachings. Simply have one of your ninja write his name in the symbol of blood to become one of us. _

_From,_

_Blood Clan_

_So this is from the 1__st__ Hokage's days… Wow…_ thought Naruto

Naruto just stared at the blank space under the letter; he suddenly grinned and said, "Aww what the hell! Blood clan here I come!" exclaimed Naruto

He bit his thumb and quickly wrote his name. For a moment nothing happened until his name started to disappear from the paper.

"What the…" Naruto suddenly started feeling weird. It felt like something had just entered his soul. His heart started the pump faster while his blood felt like it was moving through his body like a snake, then it suddenly stopped.

Naruto barely notice the words appearing on the scroll.

_To activate your blood pact, simply put your hands in the seal of the dragon and say blood. _

It took a while for Naruto to get a clear mind again.

_What the hell just happened…? _His thoughts were interrupted by a huge shuriken coming at him. He easily dodged it and quickly looked who threw it.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes; Mizuki threw the shuriken at him. Mizuki look disappointed that he missed his target.

"Mizuki how could you, I thought you were going to help me!" yelled the angry Naruto

"HAHAHA! Me help the demon brat that's rich, but I will help the village kill you!" smirked Mizuki

Naruto just stood there. _Do they really want me dead? No, maybe some dislike me, but I still have my friends, my dad, and Old man Hokage to live for._

Naruto suddenly grinned and replied back. "Well all I know you killing me isn't going to happen!"

Mizuki was surprised at the kid's bravery, but it didn't matter to him. "Well Demon, let's just see what happens!"

Mizuki quickly attacked by throwing several shuriken at Naruto which he easily blocked all of them with a single kunai. Before Naruto knew it Mizuki was upon him. Mizuki simply kicked Naruto into a tree.

_Damn he is pretty fast…_ thought Naruto, but his thoughts were broken when Mizuki unleashed a barrage of punches. After the punches he kicked him into the cabin.

_Never mind… He is really fast… _thought Naruto. He then noticed the blood on his lip. _Blood… that's right…_

"COME ON OUT DEMON BOY!" yelled Mizuki. Naruto calmly walked out of the cabin and grinned. "What's so funny?" asked Mizuki

"Oh, you'll see!" yelled Naruto

He quickly put his hand in the seal of the dragon and yelled, "BLOOD!"

Mizuki suddenly felt a chill go down his back as he watch Naruto. Red winds started to form around him and his body started to change. His body suddenly got much buffer, but that wasn't the thing Mizuki was scared of. Naruto started to turn blood red. He didn't know if it was Kyuubi or this weird jutsu.

When the winds suddenly stop Naruto just stood there, smiling. "Haha, so Mizuki… ready to get your ass kicked?"

Mizuki eyes nearly popped out when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and landed a punch right on his nose. The only thing that stopped him from flying was a tree in the way. Mizuki was basically scared shitless. He had never felt this kind of power in his entire life.

"_**Hey kit… Use this move…" **_said a voice in Naruto's head. Suddenly a sequence of hand seals popped into his mind. Naruto just smirked and said, "Hopefully this move doesn't kill you or I will be in big trouble by my old man."

Mizuki got even more scared if possible. Naruto bit both of his thumbs and did a sequence of hand seals. He then yelled, "BLOOD WHIP!"

A blood red chakra whip appeared in Naruto's hand. Naruto just smirked and just did quick motion to move the whip toward Mizuki. The first lash hit right on his chest. It made a huge gash across his chest. After on hit Mizuki was already losing much blood. Naruto just smirked and continued on.

_In the trees nearby_

Kakashi could not believe his eyes. Naruto was enjoying Mizuki's pain. _Naruto is this because that one jutsu you used._ Kakashi's thoughts were suddenly broken off when Mizuki's scream was so loud that it echoed through the whole forest.

'_I better stop this before he actually kills him'_ Kakashi quickly went behind Naruto and knocked him out.

_2 hours later- Konoha Hospital _

"Yes Hokage I believe that this Blood Pact changes Naruto after he calls upon its power." Said Kakashi

"Hmm… so it wasn't the Kyuubi? Strange." Said the Hokage "Kakashi I want you to start investigating this alright, but no one must know what happened last night."

"Yes Hokage, but how is Naruto condition?" worried Kakashi

"He will be fine. All he has was some minor chakra exhaustion. I suggest he takes the day off, since tomorrow is a big day for him." Smiled the Hokage

"That's right… He will be put on his team tomorrow. I am still going to be his teacher right?" asked Kakashi\

"Yes you will be his teacher, but the counsel wants to teach someone that your son might not like." Said the Hokage

"Who?" asked Kakashi

"Sasuke Uchiha…."

"Hehe… this is going to be fun." Smiled Kakashi

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- WHAT WILL BE NARUTO'S REACTION TO THIS STARTLING NEWS!!! Found out next time in the NEW HATAKE!

Gaara- Wow… What are trying to become, a Announcer or something….

AB- No It just looks cool in caps!

Gaara- Whatever Weirdo…

AB-GAARA! Why are you so mean!!!

Gaara- Please ignore the writer for this moment of time… So just review…(Walks away)

AB- BEST BUD COME BACK!!!!


	6. Team issues or a New Friend!

AnimeBoy- Hey AB here with a new chapter!

Gaara- God your back already… I was hoping you got killed or something

AB- You know what Gaara! That's just plain rude!

Gaara- Ya I know… but I'm just speaking the truth bud

AB- OMG! YOU CALLED ME BUD! YOU REALLY DO CARE!

Gaara-…

AB- Mind doing the disclaimer Best Bud

Gaara- This idiot doesn't own Naruto (HEY!!!) So don't try to sue…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Team Issues **_

After being in that horrible hospital, Naruto was more than happy to leave that horrible place. And just in time to. Today was the day he finally became part of his 3 man team. He is probably the only Genin at the moment who knew that this would happen. His dad told him a long time ago!

But the team arrangement wasn't on his mind at this moment. He couldn't remember what happened during the fight. _'After I did the blood pact I can't remember anything else after that. I wonder what happen.'_ And before Naruto knew it he was in front of the academy.

'_Well no time to think now!'_ Naruto grinned and walked into the building. Naruto was about to open the door to his classroom when he has sudden horrible feeling. He slowly turned around and was in horror once again. Sakura and Ino were having a race, again. _"No way in hell"_

Naruto quickly hid himself against the wall as the two came racing by him, but before they made it pass him he put his foot out and the two fell through the door. Naruto knew it was wrong and he would probably get a beating from both of them, but he didn't quite expect something else.

Both girls got up and started arguing who tripped into the room first. Naruto simply sweat drop and walk into the room. He looked around the room and found his best friend.

"Guess who!" asked Naruto as he placed his hands over Hinata's eyes.

Hinata simply giggled as she place her hands on Naruto's face. "Hmm… a huge smile, light strong hair, and some whisker marks, I wonder who it could be." Smiled Hinata

Naruto just continued to grin and sat down next to Hinata. Hinata just tilted her head and smiled at Naruto, but her face so became serious.

"N-Naruto-kun, what happen yesterday? Father said you disappeared." Asked a worried Hinata

"_Should I tell her the truth…? No I haven't gotten over it myself…" _thought Naruto

"Oh it was nothing really big; I just needed to be alone."

"O-Ok, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here for you." Smiled Hinata

Naruto didn't know why, but he blushed. He just shook it off and smiled.

"Thanks Hinata."

Before Hinata could say anything else Iruka came and silence everyone. He then told everyone that they would be on a three man cell. Everyone was surprise, everyone except Naruto.

"Ok next team, team 7, Hinata Hyuuga…"

"_Oh please let Naruto-Kun be on my team!" _

"_Let me be on Hinata's team!"_

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

"YES!" yelled both Hinata and Naruto at the same time which caused everyone to look at them. They slowly sat back down when everyone started to look at them.

"Sasuke Uchiha your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto and Hinata eyes were so wide they could pop out. Sure Kakashi was their sensei, but they were stuck it the human ice cube.

Naruto was the first one to retaliate and yelled at Iruka. "HELL NO! Hinata and I don't deserve to be with the human ice cube."

Iruka just smiled, he had a feeling that this would happen. "Sorry Naruto, the Hokage makes the teams, if you have a problem with it take up with our leader."

Naruto started to quite it down and sat down. Hinata just try to make Naruto feel better.

Sakura and Ino were having the worse day of their life. Neither of them were on Sasuke's team and they were piss as hell.

"Now team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. She was with the nasty dog boy and the bug freak.

Shino was having a harder time than Sakura. **Inner Shino- NO WAY IN HELL! I AM WITH MOST ANNOYING GIRL IN SCHOOL! I'M GOING TO MAKE HER LIFE A LIVING HELL IF SHE EVEN ANNOYS ME A LITTLE BIT!**

Shino tried to get the bad thoughts out of his mind, but it was kind of hard.

"Haha Sakura! Your with Dog Breathe and Bug Freak." Exclaimed Ino

She suddenly felt glares from all of team 8. She suddenly got quite, but that didn't last to long.

"Next Team 10 will be Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru; your sensei will be Asuma. Now that is over you will have lunch and wait for your sensei." Iruka left so fast that Ino couldn't even protest against the team decision.

"Hey Hinata want to go get some ramen?" asked Naruto

Hinata smiled, "S-sure Naruto-kun!"

They were about to leave, but Naruto suddenly remember Sasuke and thought about bringing him since he was their teammate. He turned around toward Sasuke's direction, while Hinata wonder what he was doing.

"Hey Sasuke, since we are teammates how about you, me and Hinata get some lunch together."

Sasuke was about to say no, but he then saw his fan club sneaking around him and decided to go.

"Sure…" He slowly got up and walked out of the classroom.

Hinata smiled, _"Naruto-kun you are truly a thoughtful person."_

_Ichiraku's _

"So why did you invite me anyways?"

"Since we are a team we should start to get to know each other." Smiled Naruto

Sasuke started to understand, but he still didn't like the idea of a team. He wasn't a team player, but he could try to make it work. As Naruto and Hinata started to talk Sasuke just listen to learn about his teammates. When the food came up he just looked at it.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked a ramen mouth Naruto

"I've never had ramen before…" replied Sasuke

Hinata and Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he was a zombie. Ramen to Naruto and Hinata was power (well maybe not as much for Hinata).

"No one wonder you're so gloomy all the time you must eat!" exclaimed Naruto

Sasuke hesitated before he put the ramen in his mouth and found the taste very delicious. "Wow, this is actually good." replied Sasuke

"Told you so, me and Hinata eat here almost everyday!" grinned Naruto

Sasuke smirked, "So you guys going out?"

This one question made Hinata Blush furiously and started to get dizzy. As for Naruto he was barely able to let out his answer.

"N-No… Me and Hinata are just good friends."

Sasuke gave a rare smile. _"Maybe this team could work out after all…"_

_Classroom_

"Where is he!?!?!" yelled Naruto as he walked back and forth

"Just sit down dobe. A ninja must be patient."

"I'm not that type of person if you haven't notice."

Hinata just giggled as the two began to argue. She just loved it how Naruto got mad or how he laughed or anything else he does. _"Naruto-kun… I wish I could tell you my feelings, but I don't know if you like me back…"_

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as Naruto started doing something with the door and an eraser. Hinata giggled again, she especially loved his pranks.

Sasuke just stared a him as he fixed the eraser in place between the door and the wall.

"Naruto… You don't really think a Jounin will fall for that?"

"Oh you don't know this Jounin… He is kinda different."

Just then the door open and as it open the eraser fell on a very familiar head.

"Ow… that kind of hurt." Complained Kakashi as he rubbed his head.

Kakashi saw his three students and gave each of them a stern look.

"By this meeting I like two of you, except you… I dislike you a lot." Said Kakashi as he point his finger toward Naruto

"What the Hell! What did I do Dad?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- Alright that was pretty good!

Gaara- I must admit it was good…

AB- I knew you liked my writing trys to hug Gaara

Gaara- sand wraps me into a tight chokehold Try it and you die…

AB- Can't Breath…Review…. Please…

Gaara- Or else he dies!

AB- REVIEW! OO


	7. Team Learning

AB- Hello again readers! I'm back with another chapter!

Gaara- Wow you are actually updating… It is a miracle

AB- I update… sometimes…

Gaara- Ya… like every month…

AB- ummm… I HATE YOU!

Gaara- This freak doesn't own Naruto…

AB- AT LEAST I HAVE EYEBROWS!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Team Learning**_

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looked at Naruto confusingly. "He's your Dad?"

"Of course can't you see the resemblance?" grinned Naruto

"You're kidding right?" asked Sasuke

Naruto just kept grinning. "Maybe, or maybe not."

Sasuke just stared at him. "Whatever, lets just get on with whatever we are going to do."

"Ok, since you kiddies are ready to go, meet me on the roof." Smiled Kakashi as he poofed away.

All three of them had the same thought in their head. _'I hate it when Jounin do that… Show offs…'_

_On the roof_

"Wow took you guys long enough." Said Kakashi

"Well sorry if we can't poof anywhere we want to!" argued Naruto

Kakashi just ignored him and continued talking.

"Alright first off we are going to introduce ourselves. I'll start off. I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like is none of your business, but I will tell you what I dislike. YOU (as he pointed to Naruto.) and my hobbies, well lets just say I have lots of hobbies. And my dream… None of your business also"

Kakashi glared at Naruto and said, "Blondie, your next!"

Naruto just smirked, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Hatake! I like Hinata-Chan (Sasuke snickered at this comment), ramen, and I also like training. I dislike PERVS, A certain orange book, and the strange noises that come from my dad's room when Anko is at our house (Kakashi just glared at Naruto for those horrible comments). My hobbies are hanging out with Hinata-Chan and Training. My dream is to become THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

'_Hm… I guess he really is his dad… Wonder what he meant about hating pervs… hmm…'_

"Ok you next bluely."

"U-umm… My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I like Naruto-kun, eating ramen with Naruto-kun, and Training. I dislike people who put down other people. My hobbies are hanging out with Naruto-kun and Training. My dream is to become as strong as Naruto."

'_Typical love… an idiot and a shy little girl…' _thought Kakashi

"You next… umm… I don't have a name for you yet…"

Sasuke just sighed and started to talk. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training. I dislike… Fan girls… My hobby is training. My dream or more of an ambition… is to kill the person who destroyed my clan…"

"_How did I know he was going to say that?"_

"_Wow… Nice dream…"_

"_Poor Sasuke… He has been alone for so long…"_

"Well since we got that over with we will talk about the survival training tomorrow." Said Kakashi

"B-but sensei… We have already done survival training back in the academy." Stuttered Hinata

"That is true, but… only 3 teams will pass this test. So you only have a 66 chance of passing." Smiled Kakashi

"NANI YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!" yelled Naruto

"Ya I did…" said Kakashi

"Oh ya when!" Replied Naruto

"Just know." Grinned Kakashi

"That isn't fair." Pouted Naruto

"Well life ain't fair, now meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 7 and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up." And with that Kakashi just poofed away.

The Genin didn't know what to do now.

"Well guys… Want to come over to my house for some dinner?" asked Naruto

"S-sure Naruto-kun…" stuttered Hinata

"No thanks, I'm going to get in some last minute training in." replied Sasuke

"Your loss." Smirked Naruto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Naruto's House_

Kakashi was in the living room doing nothing. He missed his book… and he hated cleaning Naruto's room. His life sucked right now. And in the kitchen Naruto and Hinata were having fun making food. Oh how bad he wanted Naruto to come home alone so he could kill his son. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I got it…" '_Since I got nothing better to do…'_

Kakashi open the door and boy was he happy.

"Hello Kakashi-_kun…_" hissed Anko

Anko was dress in a hot nurse outfit with a short skirt and it she even had the little hat on the top.

"Oh poor Kakashi-kun your looking kinda pale, maybe I can fix that." Grinned Anko

"One moment please." Smiled Kakashi

If one was to look at the back of the house they would see Kakashi throwing both Hinata and Naruto out of the house.

"You're sleeping at Hinata's house tonight. He he here I come Anko." Grinned Kakashi

Naruto and Hinata just look at the house for a while. They soon shook their heads and went to the Hyuuga Mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hyuuga Mansion _

Naruto and Hinata slowly walk into the Main house kitchen to make their dinner, again. As they started to have small talk while they were making food, Hiashi came into the room.

"Oh Hinata, Naruto, I thought you kids were going to eat at Naruto's house." Said Hiashi

"Well to make a long story short… Anko came to the house." Replied Naruto

"Oh I see, I'll have the Guest room next to Hinata's room ready." Smiled Hiashi

After Hiashi left the kitchen they started to talk about the test tomorrow.

"Hinata during the test tomorrow we gotta work together no matter what ok." Said Naruto

"O-ok Naruto, but wouldn't we work together like always?" asked Hinata

"He he I guess your right, but just remember alright." Replied Naruto

"Ok Naruto-kun." Smiled Hinata

Naruto blushed at the smile. He always blushed when she smiled and he always got a weird feeling when she did it. He didn't know why he did it, he just did. Before he could reply an unwanted guest came in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here loser?" Asked Neji

"My dad is making me spend the night here. Got a problem with that?" replied Naruto

"No, but I think your dad should stop being a pervert and actually do his job as a Father."

Naruto just grinded his teeth and started to get angry. "What did you say? How dare you say that."

"I'm just telling the truth-

"Neji stop! You can say things like that." Said Hinata as she cutted Neji off.

"Hinata how dare you stick up for this weakling, but since you're a weakling also I guess you two should stick together." Smirked Neji

Hinata started to look down to the ground as if she believed Neji, but it was the other way around for Naruto. It just got Naruto pissed off even more. He slammed his hand on the table and looked up to Neji.

"SHUT UP! Hinata is not weak and neither am I! What do you got against us?" yelled Naruto

"Maybe I'll tell you when you get stronger, but always remember this. Destiny is already set. You'll never become what you two are aiming for." And with that Neji was gone.

Naruto just stared at the doorway where Neji was standing. Naruto and Hinata stood silent for almost for the whole night. After dinner they took showers and right before they went to bed Naruto finally broke the silence between him and Hinata.

"Hinata… Don't believe him. You are the strongest person I know. Have confidence in yourself and in me. We will proof it to him."

"Your right Naruto. I will try to proof to him we are not weak, but strong. Thank you Naruto-kun, Good night." Smiled Hinata

Naruto smiled back and replied, "Night Hinata-Chan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_8 am, Training Grounds_

"Oh my god! I knew he was going to be late, but not this late!" yelled a very frustrated Naruto

Hinata just giggled at Naruto's actions. And Sasuke, well he was being silent as ever.

Suddenly they heard a poof and saw Kakashi come out of the smoke.

"Sorry I'm late; you see I saw a black cat in the road, so I had to take the long way here."

"LIER!" yelled Naruto

"Oh you caught me, well let's explain this test now." Smiled Kakashi

'_He actually admitted he was late on purpose, this must be the end of the world.'_

Kakashi pulled out 2 bells and an alarm clock.

"Now the test is easy to understand. I've got two bells and you have to take them away from me. The one that doesn't get one gets tied on the stump while we eat lunch and will not pass. You've got till 12 to get these bells away from me or you all fail! And come at me with the intent to kill or else you'll never pass."

After the final word Naruto rush Kakashi with his kunai, but ended up getting put into a headlock.

"I didn't say go my anxious son… Go." Smiled Kakashi as he let go of Naruto.

He expected all of them to go hide, but something surprising happen for once. There was Naruto and Hinata getting ready to attack.

"I now know what you meant last night." Whispered Hinata

Naruto smiled and knew they were going to give Kakashi a hard time.

Before Kakashi could even say anything he was being attack. Hinata and Naruto kept throwing flurries of attacks. He made sure he never got hit by Hinata since she was a Hyuuga. It was getting harder and harder for him to dodge and block all of their attacks. He finally found an opening. While Naruto was punching he left his whole body open. Kakashi unleashed a combo of punches and kicks toward Naruto's midsection.

Naruto was blown all the way toward the river. He landed on his two feet, but his stomach was killing him. _'Shit how could I be so reckless. I gotta help Hinata some how."_

Suddenly a thought came to Naruto's head and he hoped it would work.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" yelled Naruto

In one second there was 20 Naruto's. They all charge Kakashi at the same time.

"MOVE HINATA!" yelled all of Naruto's

Hinata quickly moved out of the way and watch Naruto in awe. Kakashi took out the first five clones, but soon got hit by one, and then two, then three, and it continued on till he was in the air alone. Kakashi thought the attack was over, but he suddenly saw a foot coming down toward his face.

As Naruto lay the final blow he yelled out, "NARUTO RENDAN!"

Naruto watch the body hit the floor. All he did was smirk, but that was soon wiped off his face when the body turn into a log.

"Nice attack, to bad your final blow didn't land."

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi standing on a tree. His condition look a little bit worse than it was before, but they had a long way to go.

"I'm surprised you made move so fast, it seems you are getting better my-

Before he could even finish a few shuriken hit him, but again a log took his place.

"Sorry, it took me a while to figure out the point of the test." Said Sasuke

"No problem, but aren't you worried you won't get a bell." Asked Naruto

"Let's just try to get them." Replied Sasuke

"Well since your all working together now, let's see how you do against my Sharigan!" said Kakashi as he revealed his Sharigan

Sasuke was kinda surprised, but kept his composure.

"W-well since you want to play that way sensei, BYAKUGAN!" yelled Hinata

All three of the students got ready for their sensei next attack. First Kakashi just stood there, but then in a flash he attacked them with extreme speed. He started to attack Naruto first and it soon became a mistake. Hinata joined in from behind trying to catch Kakashi off guard but it didn't work so well. Kakashi was beating them, not by a lot, but he was slowly winning. Kakashi thought he had the fight won, but he suddenly heard Sasuke voice.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

They all jumped out from the fire ball, but Kakashi landed into a tree, which slow his movement down. He stopped on a tree branch when suddenly a kunai flew past below the waist. He saw that Naruto threw it and just glared at him.

"Let's not go to far Naruto."

"I'm not…but look a the ground." Said Naruto as he rushed toward the tree.

Kakashi looked at the ground and saw the bells. _'Shit!'_ Thought Kakashi as jumped down toward the bells, but came too late. Naruto got the bells and threw them to Sasuke and Hinata. As Kakashi landed near Naruto he just sighed. The alarm clock than rang signaling that the test was over.

"Well I guess I am going back to the academy…" said a sad Naruto

"Nope… You all pass." Grinned Kakashi as he put his headband

"What you mean? You always told me whoever didn't get a bell didn't pass." Said Naruto

"Ya I did, but I was lying, so deal with it."

"WOOO! We pass Hinata! We pass!" screamed Naruto as he was hugging Hinata

Hinata blushed at the hugging, but was so happy that her Naruto-kun pass.

"Umm… Naruto, did you forget that if you didn't get a bell you don't get to eat lunch." Smiled Kakashi

Naruto was piss, really piss. His dad tied him to a stump and made him watch him eat his lunch. _GROWL_ was what Naruto's stomach said.

Hinata and Sasuke were also eating their lunch, but felt bad for Naruto.

'_Sorry I can't give you any food Naruto. It's the rules.' _Thought a very evil Sasuke

"Y-you can have some of my lunch Naruto-kun." Said Hinata

"I don't know Hinata I mean-

Before he could even finish his sentence, two chopsticks were in his mouth with some rice. Hinata just smiled and giggled at Naruto's surprised expression.

Naruto looked up to see Hinata smiling and he smiled back. He ate the food in his mouth and open his mouth for more. Hinata just kept giggling as she kept on feeding him.

While they were doing this Kakashi was watching. _'Well it looks like I'll be having grandchildren before I'm 30.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- OMG LONGEST CHAPTER EVER I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!!

Gaara- Miracles do happen…

AB- You said Gaara… HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

Gaara- Nothing BIG SMILE

AB- Well whatever… I really like how I added some Hinata and Naruto fluff in! I feel like I'm writing better every time! Tell me how I'm doing ok people! Take it Gaara!

Gaara- Review or the author will cry!

AB- HEY! No I won't, ok maybe just a little bit…


	8. SUPER MISSION TO THE WAVE

AB- Sorry for not updating forever. I've got a lot of stuff I am going through. And football just takes most of my time away so sorry, but I promise I'll start getting more writing time in. Ok now Gaara has something to say.

Gaara- To the guy who said to use an explosive against me. Just try to do it. I will kill you and the author for fun!

AB- Ummm… Gaara you don't mean that right?

Gaara- Of course not Cracks an twisted smile

AB- Ok good enough for me, and I will like to say thank you to all my reviewers who has stuck by me even through the long ass updates! Thank you for reviewing and keep reviewing! It brightens up my day!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, sadly 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Super Mission to the Wave!**_

"Let me kill it! Let go of me Hinata-Chan!" yelled Naruto

"But Naruto if you kill the cat we won't complete the mission!" argued Hinata

Hinata at the time was desperately holding Naruto back from the cat the just captured. The cat scratched Naruto several times, which kind of got him mad. The cat just sticked his tongue out at Naruto, which got Naruto even more, pissed off.

"Naruto, no cat means no money for your froggy." Said Hinata, that made Naruto stop struggling. He looked at the very skinny Froggy wallet.

"Fine, but next time I see that damn cat I will kill it!" swore Naruto

Hinata simply giggled at Naruto's antics. Sasuke just sighed at both of his teammates antics. _'What does she see in him?'_

And Kakashi, well he was being Kakashi.

**The Hokage Tower**

"Ok team seven, your next few missions are to clean the dog poo in the park, to pick up the trash around Kohona, and…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH OLD MAN! I AM SICK OF THESE BORING OLD MISSIONS! HOW DOES PICKING UP DOG POOP HELP US BECOME NINJAS?" Yelled a furious Naruto

'_The dope has got a point'_ thought Sasuke. '_Naruto…' _Hinata was concern that Naruto would get in trouble for yelling at the Hokage. '_I know I am going be in trouble for his little out burst'_ thought Kakashi.

Iruka then began yelling at Naruto for his behavior and the privilege for doing these missions. Then the Hokage step in talking about the mission ranks with his eyes close feeling proud of himself that Naruto understand, but that wasn't what he saw when he opened his eyes.

Naruto was talking about which ramen he was going to eat and how good ramen was. Iruka just politely yelled, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

"YAYAYAYA! BUT SERIOUSLY! I'M NOT A TROUBLE MAKER ANYMORE! I AM A FULL FLEDGE SHINOBI! I WANT A REAL MISSION!" argued Naruto

"Well now that you put that way…" everyone look at the Third, anxious to hear his answer. "You will be assigned a C rank mission joint mission with team 8. You will protect a bridge builder from the land of waves. Team 8 has already left, but you should easily catch up since they are walking."

"WOO!" Naruto yelled as he dance around the room making Hinata giggle at him once again. Sasuke just smirked, _"At least he did something right.'_

Kakashi just thought on how lucky kids had it today. _"Man we could never beg for better missions in my day.'_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Four ninja's quickly move through the trees looking for their allies.

"So dad how far you think we have till reach them?"

"About 2 seconds."

"Huh! Oh! HI-----"

Naruto suddenly stop talking when he saw two Nins appear from a puddle.

"SASUKE! HINATA! LET'S GO!"

The two Nins were about to warp up Kurenai in a chain, but were stop by Sasuke kicking one of them in the head and by Naruto throwing a kunai thru the chain to attach them to a nearby tree. But that still didn't stop the Nins. They broke the chain quickly and split up and attack each of the groups.

One of the Nin quickly attacked Naruto with a swipe of a claw which Naruto barely dodged. The Nin kept on attacking with swipes of fury. Hinata saw Naruto in trouble so she quickly started to attack the Nin. He started to put his attention toward Hinata, which gave Naruto time to do a jutsu.

'_This should slow him down! Thanks Old man!' _ "MOVE HINATA! **Katon Karyuu Endan **Fire Dragon Flame Blast)!"

Hinata quickly moved out of the way of the Dragon. All the Nin could do was try to get out of the way. His arm got caught in the fire. It was on fire and ready to fall off. Sasuke took this moment to use one of his new jutsu that Kakashi taught him.

"**Katon Housenka **Mythical Fire Flower)!"

The Nin again tried to dodge another fire attack, but failed again. Sasuke shot two fire balls at his leg, thus immobilizing him. Hinata then quickly knock him out by a hit to his head.

_With Team 8_

Team 8 was not doing so well. Shino and Kiba were the only actually close range fighters. Sakura and Kurenai were trying to slow him by throwing kunai and shuriken at the Nin, but he didn't seem to slow down.

Kakashi looked over from his students to Team 8. He just simply sighed._ 'Well looks like Kurenai hasn't taught them well on fighting close combat. I might as well help a bit.'_

Kakashi just appear behind the fight where the Nin couldn't see him. He slowly walked up to the fight and behind the Nin. He simply grabbed the arms of the Nin and broke them. The Nin cried out in pain and Kakashi just knocked him out.

Kakashi look toward team 8 and simply smiled. "Wow you guys suck at fighting."

Team 8 simply glared at him. After tying up the Nins to a tree everyone got together and finally communicated with each other.

"Phew you guys would've been dead with out us." Smiled Naruto

"YA RIGHT! WE COULD'VE EASILY TOOK THOSE GUYS ON!" yelled Kiba

Sakura simply hit him on the head and yelled, "SHUT UP DOG BOY! Sasuke saved us so we should be grateful." She then tried giving Sasuke a hug, but he simply walked away. Sakura just look disappointed.

"Ok, since we got that matter out of our hand I think we need to interrogate someone." Said Naruto

"Ya! Teach those guys a lesson!" agree the build Tazuna.

"Actually no Tazuna. I was talking about you. You never put in the mission report that Ninja's would be coming after you." Replied a very serious Naruto

"Um... Ok you got me." Replied Tazuna

Everyone suddenly started to glare at Tazuna for his lies. Tazuna started to feel he was in a bad position with his protectors, so he started to explain his problem.

"At least let me explain my actions."

"Ok, we will listen." Said the very silent Shino

Everyone seemed to agree with Shino, so they listen to the sad story of the Land of the Wave.

"Ok. I don't know about you guys, but I am going to continue this mission for those people." Said Naruto

No one had anything to say for a while. They just took in Naruto's kind words about people he didn't even know. Then who else would break the silence then his dad Kakashi.

"Naruto, for once on a big decision like this, I agree." Smiled Kakashi

"Ya, me too Naruto-kun."

"And me too Dobe."

"So, what's it going to be team 8?" asked Kakashi

Team 8 simply nodded in approval of the question.

"Oh thank you so much! All of you shall be heroes when we finish the bridge!" smiled Tazuna

Everyone simply smiled and started to continue their journey toward the land of waves.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

_Near The Land of Waves_

"So how much longer Old man?" asked Naruto

"Not much longer, we are just about there." Smiled Tazuna

"But you said that like…" Naruto suddenly stop talking and looked around. _'What's this feeling? I feel like someone, is watching us.' _

"Hey Naruto you ok back there?" asked Kakashi

"Huh ya dad…" Suddenly a whistling sound started and it sounded like it was coming from above. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Naruto realized what it was.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Yelled all three of them.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and Sasuke down; Kurenai got Shino and Kiba to get down, while Naruto grabbed both Hinata and the bridge builder. When the weapon flew by Naruto looked up to see a big a sword in mid air.

"Ah bravo. If it wasn't for those two Jounin you all would've been dead."

Everyone looked up and saw a man standing on a tree carrying a huge sword in his hand.

Kakashi's eyes widen to see who was standing on the branch.

"Z-Zabuza, what are doing here?" asked a surprised Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi. How have you been, MY OLD FRIEND!"

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGOMGOMGOMG

AB-What the hell! Zabuza and Kakashi old friends! What could this mean? Find out next time on The New Hatake. TAKE IT GAARA!

Gaara- Please Review. The author will update before this weekend will end right????

AB- Of course. I will be done with the next chapter by the end of the weekend!

Gaara- Good… NOW GO CRY!

AB- Wtf…


	9. Friends or Foes Intertwined Once Again

AB- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for like ever, but I've been grounded cuz of my horrible grades.

Gaara- Liar I don't believe you.

AB-I'm telling the truth gosh, your just mad cuz you were lonely.

Gaara- No… (Crying in the corner.)

AB- Ok then… Well here is the next chapter!

Gaara- WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR SO LONG!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Friends or Foes**_

"_Z-Zabuza, what are doing here?" asked a surprised Kakashi._

"_Ahh, Kakashi. How have you been, MY OLD FRIEND!"_

For a moment, time seemed to stop for Kakashi.

'_How the hell is he alive? This makes no sense.'_

"Why do you look so surprise Kakashi? It's like you've seen a ghost…" asked Zabuza, smirking like a madman.

"How the hell are you alive!? I you died five years ago!" yelled an angry Kakashi.

This absolutely surprised Naruto. He knew his dad had killed some people, but Zabuza called him his old friend. _'Dad would never hurt his friends, would he?'_

Naruto began to have bad thoughts about his dad right there. _'Does this mean all that bullshit about never letting down on your friends was a lie?'_

"Dad, is this man really your old friend!?"

"Naruto, you have to understand-"

"Aww, you're a Dad now Kakashi. Come on tell your son, tell him on how you betrayed me!" yelled a smirking Zabuza.

Everyone seemed to gasp at this comment. Kakashi betrayed someone? That was unheard of in the leaf village. Kakashi was known as one of the most trust worthy ninjas of the whole entire village. Even the villagers knew about his kindness toward his teammates.

For some time there was silence. Until Zabuza just started to laugh like a mad man. Then he stopped suddenly and became serious.

"You see, I'll tell you all. What it was like 5 years ago."

_Three Years Ago._

'_I was part of the mist village, but the Hokage offered me a chance of a life time.'_

"_Zabuza I understand that you are uncomfortable with your village leader." _Said the Third

"_Yes… He is heartless and sends his men into battles that are like Death Traps. He must be killed, Hokage." Replied Zabuza_

"_Yes, we have heard about this. Well I want to offer you a deal. You and my best assassin will go into the Hidden Village of Mist and kill the Mizukage. And if everything goes alright. We will make sure you become the new Mizukage." Smiled the Hokage_

_Zabuza eyes widen and smiled. _

"_I accept this offer Hokage."_

"_Good, you leave with Kakashi in 2 hours. Be prepared." _

Present Time

"You see when we got there, it seem to be a trap for me." Smirked Zabuza

"Don't you continue Zabuza!" yelled Kakashi

"OH, BUT I WILL KAKASHI! YOUR FATHER LEFT ME WITH TWO BROKEN LEGS TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF THE MIZUKAGE!" screamed Zabuza

Everyone gasped once again. Naruto just stood there looking at the ground, his whole body shaking.

"But Zabuza you told me to leave you and run… You literally died in my arms, my brother." Said Kakashi

"What… You lie. Lying isn't good, I believe you should die now Kakashi." Said a confused Zabuza.

Zabuza then started to do a jutsu.

"Water Element- Water Clone Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza

There were then at least 30 clones of Zabuza in the area. Then one of the clones came up to Kakashi and threw him into the water. He didn't even try to defend himself.

"DAD!" yelled Naruto

The real Zabuza walked up to Kakashi and started to perform a jutsu right in front of him.

"Water Element- Water Prison."

Kakashi was then imprisoned in a ball of water. He didn't even try to escape.

"Pathetic Kakashi, I expected you to at least put up a fight. Now lets enjoy the show of your son dying." Said a heartless Zabuza

"Kurenai-Sensei, what do we do?" asked a frighten Sakura

"Sakura, Hinata, and Shino protect Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba lets go." Ordered Kurenai

Sakura and her two partners quickly went into position around Tazuna, while the others rushed into battle.

But as quickly as they went into battle Kurenai was surrounded by three Zabuza clones. Out numbered she was knocked out and thrown into the water with her students unable to help her. Zabuza quickly did one handed signs and yelled out, "Water Element- Water Prison!"

Kurenai was then imprisoned just like Kakashi.

'_No way can they win against Zabuza. He is to strong for them.' _Thought Kakashi

"KIDS! RUN NOW! HE IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU GUYS!" Cried Kakashi, but it was too late.

Zabuza clones surround them. To fast for them, the Zabuza's knocked everyone unconscious except for Naruto.

"Hm… What should I do Kakashi? Should I kill him slowly to make you suffer, or maybe something worst… Maybe I should kill you and make this kid a into a dark shell." Said a dark Zabuza

"Zabuza! Leave him out of this! He has nothing to do with you and me!" cried Kakashi

Zabuza grinned like crazy.

"Ahaha! But he is the only one you love! So he means everything to us!"

Two clones held Naruto down with his head up looking straight at a clone with his sword in his hand walking toward Zabuza.

Naruto started to cry furiously.

"Dad! No! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!" Cried Naruto

Naruto tried to get up and help his father, but the clones held him down with great force.

Zabuza just grinned and said, "Sorry Kid, Shit Happens."

Zabuza raised his sword and took a stance aiming the sword at Kakashi's neck. Zabuza took a strong swing.

Naruto closed his eyes, but he never heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh. He opened his eyes and was surprised at the sight. Zabuza seemed to going slow, almost as if that time itself was slowed down. Then a voice came to Naruto.

"_**Kit. Your Lucky that I care about you."**_

Naruto looked around to see where the voice came from, but he couldn't find where it came from. Suddenly only one thought came into his mind, one word. Blood…

Naruto then whispered that one word, "_**Blood...**_"

"_WTF!' _thought Zabuza

All the Zabuza's stop what they were doing, even the one that was about to kill Kakashi. They all stopped and looked at the young Naruto. There was an overwhelming Killing intent coming from him.

The real Zabuza just couldn't believe his eyes.

"_Wtf is happening!" _Thought Zabuza

Kakashi just sat in the water prison and looked at his son.

"_Naruto… What just happen to you?'_ thought a very nervous Kakashi

"**You should have not done that Zabuza…" **said a very different Naruto

"**Because, now I am MAD!" **yelled Naruto

Zabuza just stood there in fear, it has been the first time he has actually been afraid. HE actually started to shake.

Naruto then began to stand up like the clones weren't even there. He did one punch on both so fast that not even Kakashi could follow it. They just disappeared into water.

Naruto smirked and did hand signs that came to him.

Naruto then smiled innocently and said, **"Blood Jutsu – Spirit of the Blood."**

Suddenly Naruto was overwhelmed with power, raw power.

Naruto stood there for a second and then disappeared.

All the Zabuza's looked around wondering where he would attack. They never had a chance to even think about it.

"**Blood Jutsu – Death Spikes"**

Suddenly spikes of blood came up from the ground and killed all the clones. Some were actually still hanging on top of the spikes trying to survive.

"**Beautiful isn't Zabuza."**

Naruto then appeared before Zabuza with a great big smirk on his mug.

"**It seems you're in a tough position Zabuza. Either run and release my father and earn a real slow death or stand there completely still, so I can make it fast and easy for ya."** Grinned an demonic Naruto

Zabuza couldn't even reply, he was so scared that he couldn't even speak.

"**I'll take that as Fast and Easy."** Smirked Naruto

Naruto then did the hand signs that came to him and said, **"Blood Jutsu – Bloody Knuckles."**

Naruto's fists then become a dark, blood red with spikes popping up on the knuckles.

"**I'll enjoy this Zabuza. Farewell!"** yelled Naruto

Naruto then began running toward Zabuza, with a huge evil grin upon his face. Zabuza just stood there and closed his eyes awaiting his death, while Kakashi turned his head in the prison and tried to keep both his eyes and ears shut.

"**GOOD BYE ZABUZA!"**

"Naruto… STOP!" said a distant, shy voice

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- I am truly sorry that this Chapter took so long. It is true that I've been grounded for some time. But this chapter should have been out about a month ago. Please Forgive Me.

Gaara- I Forgive you AB!

AB- I know Gaara, but it is up to the readers to forgive me. I hope you guys do forgive me. Expect the next chapter to come within a week or so.


	10. Sorry, another delay

AB- There is gonna be a delay with the next chapter. My internet is down for at least 3 days (Damn modem broke). I'm typing this at the library. I just order a new modem so don't worry guys. I'll make sure the first thing I do when I get my modem will be to put up the next chapter.

Much Love,

Anime-Boy07


End file.
